PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Core Center for Clinical Research (CCCR) for Improving Minority Health in Rheumatic Diseases (IMHRD, pronounced IaMHeaRD) at the Medical University of South Carolina will provide leadership and management for the center and implement a pilot projects program that will be funded entirely with institutional commitments. The mission of this CCCR is to advance knowledge with respect to the clinical care and health outcomes of African Americans who have, or who are at risk of developing, systemic lupus erythematosus, scleroderma and other debilitating rheumatic diseases. The overarching goals of the Administrative Core are to: (a) ensure the quality, validity, accessibility and applicability of the tools, services, samples, data and other output of the CCCR cores, (b) foster interactions among basic, translational and clinical scientists at MUSC and beyond to focus effectively on advancing prevention, diagnosis and treatment of rheumatic diseases, and (c) facilitate appropriate dissemination of research results and resources. To achieve these goals, we will pursue the following specific aims: 1. Provide leadership for the CCCR; 2. Coordinate and manage CCCR organizational, operational and financial functions and evaluative activities; 3. Leverage institutional infrastructure resources; 4. Develop and manage a multi-year Evaluation Plan; 5. Strengthen and expand robust, effective communication, dissemination and outreach activities, fostering mutually productive interactions among members of health professional, scientific and citizen communities; and 6. Provide a competitive Pilot Projects Program. This core will be directed by Gary Gilkeson, MD, with assistance from two Associate Directors, Jim Oates, MD, and Richard Silver, MD, an Executive Committee that includes core leaders and Research Community representatives, an Internal Advisory Committee that includes institutional stakeholders and patient advocates, and an External Advisory Committee that includes experts in the field with experience leading other NIAMS centers. The Administrative Core staff will provide administrative support for the center, administering and monitoring the finances, coordinating meetings and action items, and interfacing with NIAMS staff and institutional personnel. The Administrative Core also will support educational and dissemination activities to enhance the visibility and impact of the center within MUSC and the local community and provide a forum for communicating and exchanging research ideas. The Administrative Core will nurture a vibrant, interactive program of clinical and translational research that will advance our knowledge and resources for improving the prevention, diagnosis, treatment and health outcomes for rheumatic diseases, notably systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and systemic sclerosis (SSc), which occur significantly more often and with greater severity in African Americans than in other racial and ethnic groups in the United States.